


【铁盾】Beta味情人节

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: ABO，Beta铁xBeta盾
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	【铁盾】Beta味情人节

“你们知道吗？”托尼坐在桌前，双手支着下巴，距离统治世界的大反派形象可能只差一副能够智能根据需求反光的眼镜，“情人节是真的，爱情也是真的，但情人节的活动都是资本家们精心酝酿的阴谋。”

“这我同意，可是……”班纳推了推眼镜，眼镜非常配合地反光了，“你不就是资本家本家吗？”

“你说得对。”托尼不太情愿地承认，“但在我是个资本家之前，我首先是个Beta，不巧的是我男朋友也是Beta。”

站在窗前放眼望去，整座城市都已经笼罩在了情人节的氛围当中，让班纳感到庆幸的是，在托尼还没进行更多抱怨之前，史蒂夫冲了进来，非常严肃地用“我们去摸掉那个九头蛇基地”般的语气说：“托尼，走，我们去约会。”

托尼点点头，一溜小跑就跟出去了，就差来一句“是，长官”。

班纳对此不同寻常的约会氛围陷入深思，但很快他就释然了，毕竟他俩没在一起的时候相处方式就很让人想报警，在一起之后复仇者们在一次例行会议上集体匿名投票同意要在“托尼和队长会公然亲热的场合”装一个一键报警按钮。

二月的纽约尚是寒风瑟瑟，托尼很快就后悔他跟出来的时候没穿外套了，史蒂夫贴心地脱下自己的外套披在他身上，托尼拉上拉链，拽起衣领伸到鼻子底下闻了闻，幽怨地说：“按照那些铺天盖地的情人节宣传广告和爱情片里描绘的，我应该能闻到你的衣服上残留的信息素气味然后感到非常温暖和安心，但现在我只闻到……不对，我什么都闻不到。我们衣服都是同一个味道，从同一个烘干机里拿出来的。”

史蒂夫把他拽过来，凑到他脖子旁边闻了闻：“你不用你的仿制信息素香水了？”

“不用了。”托尼咬着牙说道——这会儿他咬牙不是因为冷了，“用那玩意儿搞得好像我羡慕他们似的。”

托尼嘴硬的时候很嘴硬，但坦诚的时候也很坦诚，几秒钟之后他就泄了气，裹了裹队长的外套，承认道：“好吧，我是挺羡慕他们的，想象一下我是个Omega……”

他抬起头，眼神游离了半天也没说话，史蒂夫提醒他：“我还在等你的想象。”

“如果我是个Omega你对我肯定就不是这个态度了。”

“哦？是吗，我怎么不觉得。”

“我如果在工作室里废寝忘食地工作你就会来确保我吃饭——”

“我看你在工作室里一顿也没耽误啊？手上沾着机油没法吃的时候还让Dummy喂你。”

“然后扛我去睡觉——”

“那咱俩不得打起来？然后他们又要把一键报警按钮提上日程了。你困了不就去睡了吗。”

“我冷了只要哆嗦一下你就立刻把外套脱给我穿——”

“那你现在穿的是什么？”

“我发情期了散发出迷人香味的时候你就会兽性大发扑上来用你的四倍力把我骑到下不来床。”

“事实上血清虽然强化了我的犁鼻器但只是让我能闻到信息素的味道，我还是会像任何一个Beta一样不受信息素干扰。”

“我知道啊，你就不能让我假装不知道一会儿吗？”托尼恼火地说，“这样吧，综合一下，我在工作室里不肯出来你来给我送饭顺便劝我睡觉的时候正好碰上我发情期于是你兽性大发就地把我给骑了，第二天早上抱着我看着我焦糖色的迷人眼睛和我互诉衷肠，说你其实对我芳心暗许很久所以才没有把持得住，这时候我又开始散发出Omega的清香于是我们趁热又愉快地来了一炮，这次我们换了个姿势……”

“停！”史蒂夫叫住了他，“我们正在去吃饭的路上，能不能不要说会影响食欲的话题。”

“这难道还不够开胃吗？”托尼一脸诧异，“我都在想我们待会儿该用什么姿势了！”

史蒂夫闻言露出了“我是美国队长，我很信任你而且接下来要对你委以重任，你千万不要辜负我的期望”表情，拍拍托尼的肩膀：“那你接着想，好好想，这个我不擅长，全靠你了。”

最后，史蒂夫带着托尼来到了一家网红餐厅门口，穿过层层叠叠的排队人群，熟练地报上名字然后跟在了引座的服务员身后。

“你最近手头挺宽裕？我记得这家网红店情人节特别套餐挺贵啊——我是说对大部分人来说比较贵，不包括我这种资本家本家。”

“哦，我刷的你的信用卡。”

托尼对此的反应是露出赞许的眼神：“不错啊老冰棍，我现在时常会产生我们是一个时代的人的错觉了。”

史蒂夫立刻现场上演恃宠而骄：“谁跟你这个70后老男人一个时代了，我可是年轻的10后，早上八九点钟的太阳。”

“那您可太谦虚了，10后哪儿是早上八九点钟的太阳啊，明明是早上四五点钟的太阳，还没来得及升起来。”

他们说话的声音不大而且被淹没在背景音乐里，但前面给他们领座的这位服务员是一定能听见，所以在被带到座位上之后，史蒂夫特别贴心地安慰了这个服务员脆弱的心灵，托尼则好奇地咨询了他：“你是不是也很想让老板在店里装个一键报警按钮？”

服务员疯狂点头。

网红餐厅就是网红餐厅，每个角落都设计得方便你当场拍照上传社交网络或者搂着对象一起开直播，服务员态度不说有多好至少对得起小费，餐桌旁的秋千架式座椅大概有两个主要作用，一是耽误上菜，二是让你坐上去仅需三秒就能梦回少女时代，美中不足的是托尼带着荡漾的少女心每在上面晃悠三下就不得不挪到最边缘处把手伸进缝隙里手动把螺丝拧紧，不然他担心下一秒就要连人带木板一起摔到地上，给史蒂夫留下永世难忘的情人节回忆。

想起之前服务员的反应，史蒂夫心里似乎有点不是滋味：“原来不是他们太夸张，是我们真的很烦？”

托尼大惊失色：“原来你一直都没意识到啊？”

“真是令人遗憾。”史蒂夫忽然想到他和托尼聊了一路的话题，“如果我是个Omega，我们相处起来会不会好一点？”

“不会。”托尼斩钉截铁地说，“我不用想象都能告诉你，如果你是个Omega，我们只会更烦人。说不定这会儿一键报警按钮都投入使用了。”

“那就来畅想一下如果我是Omega，会有什么样的场景？开口问你借一百万，你是不是眼睛都不眨的就开支票给我了？”

“就算现在你问我借一百万我也会眼睛都不眨的开支票给你啊。当然，事后我肯定会问你要账单，我太好奇你能把钱花在哪儿了，别到时候银行因为消费异常给我打电话，喂您好史塔克先生，我们系统检测到您最近都没怎么花钱呢，请问是本人吗？”

托尼终于把他秋千上的螺丝都给手动拧牢了，他站起来绕过桌子开始帮史蒂夫的秋千拧，这螺丝拧得他职业病都出来了，如果不是及时想起来这是公共场合，他差点就要伸出手拧拧史蒂夫胸前的某个部位。

史蒂夫的秋千也拧完之后托尼还是觉得手痒，他环顾四周并盯上了不远处一对正坐在同一个秋千上晃晃悠悠的情侣，令人庆幸的是，在史蒂夫的百般劝说之下，托尼终于放弃了冲上去帮他们拧螺丝的念头。

“你上辈子属螺丝刀的啊？”美国队长如是劝说道。

好在前菜这时候也上来了，托尼总算有点事情可以分散注意力，不用老想那些螺丝的事儿。

“花钱还不好花吗？实在不行拿来包养你。”

“用一百万？顶多包夜。”托尼嗤笑道。

“一百万能包你夜？”史蒂夫的动作停住了，他抬眼看向他那为了和他抬杠什么话都能说得出口的男朋友。

托尼也意识到自己被带进沟里了，他清了清嗓子：“要不我们还是聊聊假如你是Omega的事情吧，比如畅想一下你怀孕的样子。”

这个畅想没能持续多久，因为托尼注意到了他们的套餐其实是没有灵魂的，这家网红餐厅情人节限定套餐的卖点之一就是“用你爱人信息素的味道做一道独一无二的甜品”。

托尼是真的惆怅。情人节活动从诞生开始就是为赚AO情侣的钱准备的，后来随着社会的发展和多元化，AA、OA、BA、AB、BO、OB、OO情侣们——总之只要其中一个人有信息素，活动就都还能玩得起来。

怕就怕两个都是Beta，难免字面意思上的索然无味。

“有意思吗？真想尝尝直接把对方脖子扒拉过来啃一口不是更有意思吗？”这是进入嘴硬状态的托尼对“用爱人的信息素做一道独一无二的甜品”这个活动的评价，“血清怎么就没让你变得芬芳四溢呢？不是应该四倍吗？”

“零乘上四还是零啊。而且，就算有信息素，我也不一定是什么‘芬芳四溢’的味道。”史蒂夫顿了顿，“我父母都是Beta，不过我爷爷是个Alpha，据说他闻起来是机油的味道，如果我分化成了Alpha或者Omega大概也差不多吧，这东西不是遗传性还挺强吗。”

托尼兴奋得伸手直拧秋千上离他最近的螺丝，拧松了再拧紧拧紧了再拧松：“你要是机油味儿那我可不困了啊。”

因为不困了，托尼决定在晚餐结束前就谈谈他们今天晚上另一个有关味道的安排：“上次那个草莓味的套怎么样？再用一次？”

“不怎么样。”史蒂夫发表了意见，“不知道现在你肯不肯相信我了，那天我真的不是心情不好或者莫名其妙嫌弃你，是那东西的味道真的太不怎样了。”

“好的，别说了，我懂了。那你觉得这次试试什么味道的比较好？”

“原味吧，想吃原味的了。”

“原味？原味那不就是……”托尼转了转眼睛，在桌子底下往对面踢了一脚，“是我想的那个意思吗？待会儿咱们可以省略一道采购流程了？”

“对，是你想的那个意思。”

两人沉默了一会儿。服务员默默地来给他们添酒，并默默地觉得这是这一桌今晚最有情人节氛围的时刻。

等无辜并想报警的服务员走远了之后，托尼喊了一声：“队长。”

“嗯？”

“你好会啊。”

“彼此彼此。”

服务员像是掌握了这一桌的规律，适时地给他们送上巧克力又适时地迅速离开了，托尼拿着那块“用来敷衍Beta的没有信息素味道的一点也不独一无二的”巧克力，忽然想起来一件事。

“等一下，史蒂夫，你用我的信用卡订了餐厅，那订酒店没？”

史蒂夫看上去完全不知道这个问题从何而来：“订酒店干什么，回家做啊。”

托尼气得直吸气：“我就知道之前都是错觉，我们真不是一个时代的人。”

史蒂夫比他还气：“怎么，你想好的姿势在家里的床上就用不了了？”


End file.
